1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector with detect pins for indicating insertion of a mating plug therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB PD (power delivery) receptacle and plug are developed to enhance a power delivery function for USB products. The USB PD plug has a longer shell relative to traditional plug, so PD detect pins disposed on the USB PD receptacle can be actuated by a front edge of an inserted part of the longer shell of the USB PD plug, while not by the traditional plug. However, the PD detect pins of current USB PD receptacle in USB PD specification needs to occupy a center of the bottom of the receiving space along a top to bottom direction, it may not be adapted for a sink type or stacked type connector.
An improved connector with detect pins is needed.